


Harmonious Discord

by MaskedXinger



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romantic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 13:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16064111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskedXinger/pseuds/MaskedXinger
Summary: Must Chanyeol's soulmate insist on singing all the time?





	Harmonious Discord

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this is my first work on AO3 and my first work for a fandom. Technologically challenged, and eternally busy I am late but here nonetheless. Thank you to the mods, I love Chanxing and it was an honour to try my hand at this pairing from the prompt that I received. To the prompter I didn't know how to fit the beatboxing in this plot but I would love to do a part two to this that includes it so let me know if you are interested, I would love to expand on the Chanxing soulmates universe. Kudos and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is always welcome. If you want to talk you can request to follow me on twitter @MaskedXinger and we can chit chat as it were. Please enjoy mwah!

Chanyeol was in a really bad fucking mood. Shouldn’t soulmates have some consideration for one another and, oh maybe not always sing?! Admittedly Jukebox, that’s what Chanyeol nicknamed his soulmate, sang many great songs and Chanyeol was constantly updating his playlists. And the duets when he recognises the songs Jukebox was singing. Yeah that was fun. How-fucking-ever Chanyeol needed sleep. It was 3 am, WHY on God’s green earth did Jukebox think it was time to sing You Rock My World.

Chanyeol sat at the island in the kitchen he shares with Kyungsoo with a steaming cup of cocoa in hand. Anything more and the kitchen would be on fire. Just because he was awake doesn’t mean that the rest of the floor needed to be woken up by a visit from the fire department.

Nevertheless, Kyungsoo’s door opened and out came Kyungsoo, socked feet shuffling against the wooden floors and sweater paws rubbing at his eyes. He glared at the kitchens bright light and took in Chanyeol’s disposition. Sitting in his thread bare boxers, hands holding tightly at his cup of drowning marshmallows, Kyungsoo immediately knew what was wrong. He used to this increasingly frequent routine where he heard cupboards banging open and by the time he got up to make sense of the commotion, Chanyeol would be there, at the island, with his cup.

“Is your soulmate singing again?”He enquired, a routine now. With a pout Chanyeol nodded.

“He woke me up singing You Rock My World. After we sang Billie Jean together he probably assumed that if he sang an MJ song I would want to join in. These days I hear his singing in my head more and more at the dead of night like Jukebox thinks that we can bond”Chanyeol took a large slurp of his cup.

He had always thought as a child that it was awesome that by the time they turned  18, if their soulmate sang they would hear it too- and they could even sing right back! An avid lover of music, taught to play piano by his mother and guitar by his father, as well as his sister lending him her favourite CDs and taking him to indie shows, it was magical. Music made everything alright and if he’s lucky, it would bring him and his soulmate together. The universe wasn’t cruel, people would meet their soulmate one day. But soulmate could be romantic or platonic. Not to mention that you might meet your soulmate when you’re old and have one foot in the grave. He didn’t have to wait for Jukebox to gain all these experiences. First kiss, first love, first time waking up in someone else’s bed. And so he didn’t. He hoped Jukebox wouldn’t be so idealistic and had enjoyed those same experiences. Chanyeol would never admit it out loud but he also fervently hoped Jukebox was a romantic soulmate, that he’d find in him that closeness, that bond, that feeling of being in unison.

Maybe Chanyeol was paradoxical. He didn’t wait to experience but he still wanted fireworks and passion, not just comfort. That’s why he can’t say it out loud. Share it with Kyungsoo, a vocal major who met his beloved soulmate Jongin, a dancer that confessed, ears darkening that when he realised the types of songs Kyungsoo liked, he learnt how to dance to them. Chanyeol had sat, drink in hand hoping that he had a jovial disposition, wondering if Jukebox would want to sing with him.

Kyungsoo observed Chanyeol, lost in his own mind as he did whenever Jukebox woke him up with singing. His cocoa was getting cold again, but his grip on the cup loosened, and his face softened. Kyungsoo knew that for all his irritation about waking up and being tired, he was happy that Jukebox loved music as much as him.

* * *

 

Yixing’s soulmate seemed to be busy. When Yixing was researching materials for his Music History class sometimes his soulmate would sing with him. It reminded Yixing of his grandparents, but instead of his grandmother singing the same ten songs and his grandfather indulging her and singing right back, Yixing sang any song and sometimes, almost hesitantly his soulmate would sing right back to him. His voice was unique, acquired a very gritty quality when Yixing was singing a rock song but became very soft and velvety when he sang a jazz song that his body swayed to. It was delightful.

Yixing often wondered if his soulmate was pursuing something music related too. After all, Yixing did a ‘sensible’ business degree but after the success of the chain of restaurants he opened combining Chinese cuisine and fine dining, he still wanted to chase music. Maybe his restaurants can have live music? Or be coffee shops that invite indie artists during the day? Something else? At least he wanted to try.

Did his soulmate play an instrument? Or dance? They could stand to do a duet or two in person. Where was his soulmate from? When they sang without Yixing prodding them by singing first, it could be anything from Korean pop to Latin rock and anything in between. That was something that they had in common, loving music from anywhere and everywhere.

He didn’t even have a name for his soulmate. They liked music. He knew enough. When he felt temptation to wonder about them outside of music he reminded himself that he is not meeting an image someday, he’s meeting a person. They may clash sometimes, or have entirely different lifestyles. It was about similarities and differences balancing each other out and creating harmony. Like making a song, different parts, same chorus and a bridge all tied together to make beautiful sounds. Yixing still managed to contradict himself within that box he forced himself into. Because he was an exchange student in South Korea for a semester and he felt nervous for his first class the following day. And instead of trying to get some sleep, he was trying to goad his soulmate into singing, so that he could find comfort in their voice.

He tried to sing You Rock My World, since his soulmate seemed to sing with him most often if it was MJ or Prince but to no avail. Yixing sang every single song that he remembered hearing his soulmate sing in the past and was met with dead silence. Not a hum expressing enjoyment, not a semblance of warmth like his soulmate was enjoying his high notes. A hard knock on the wall interrupted him.

“Be quiet please!” He heard. The first Korean words he understood after trying to sing in the dead of the night, in case his soulmate would sing back to him. Yixing tried to swallow down his growing disappointment that his soulmate had become too busy to sing to him at any time anymore. Refusing to wallow, Yixing pulled up his blanket and turned to his side to look out of the window. The sky was starry. Did his soulmate like star-

 

He caught himself in time. Squeezing his eyes shut, Yixing turned to face the wall. Instead of singing until he was tired like he used to do in Changsha, Yixing counted sheep. He began feeling drowsy around five hundred sheep and settled into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

 

Chanyeol did not want to wake up. Damn it Jukebox! Grumbling he kicked off his blankets and sat up, feeling his side table for his glasses. As he pushed them up his nose, he was finally able to see and he looked at his phone for the time. It was nine forty-five in the morning. His first lecture this semester was at half past ten. He hit the snooze button one too many times and now he risked being late.

“Yeol I hope you’re awake, I’m meeting up with Jongin!” He heard Kyungsoo yell, as the door to their apartment slammed shut. Why was Kyungsoo up so early when his classes only start the next day? Does he need to spend so much bloody time with Jongin?!

These questions filled Chanyeol’s mind as he got up and decided that if he was late he might as well take his time. He can’t start the semester looking bad with all the exchange students coming in. It was bad enough seeing all the international students dressed to the nines, he didn’t need to feel like a slob next to them.

A quick shower later, Chanyeol was hurriedly combing his hair and trying to pack his book bag. That was a no good, very bad idea to say the least. He tripped over his towel and was lying in a heap on the floor, comb still in hand, contemplating the meaning of his existence.

That’s when he heard it. It was a familiar hum coming from the hallway. It sounded like one of those folk songs that Jukebox loved singing in the mornings. The tune was lilting and slow, it settled in one’s mind like a calm breeze. Chanyeol was not only hearing it in the hallway though. He heard it in his mind as well. The singer in the hallway and Jukebox……. They sounded the same. Chanyeol wished that he had gotten up when the voice was near but now it was loud, only in his mind but the voice in the hallway was long gone. Chanyeol picked his phone from his book bag next to him. Ten am. He needed to hurry.

* * *

 

To say Yixing was worried about his first day as an exchange student was something akin to an understatement. He was a worried mess. Reading hangul was a struggle, and everyone talked so fast. His roommate Baekhyun was pleasant enough, fascinated by Yixing’s life story and taken by his love for music that brought him back to school. Promises to meet friends for moments of camaraderie were made.

He hadn’t seen the neighbours at all. Not the ones who knocked on his wall as he sang, not the ones whose door was next to the stairwell, no one.  Yixing found himself singing the songs that his mother and grandmother used to sing to comfort him when he shut the door after Baekhyun went to sleep. His classes started the next day with his friend Kyungsoo, who apparently lived on the same floor. He found himself getting a bit louder with his singing upon the realisation that no one was there to tell him to be quiet. When Yixing passed a door, he heard a loud thud but no outcry of pain or outrage so he sang his song and carried on.

* * *

Chanyeol got to his class when almost all the seats were filled and the digital clock read 10:29. At least Professor Kim hadn’t arrived yet. He saw a seat next to a guy who was arranging his books and speaking to someone in front of him. As Chanyeol approached the seat he noticed that the guy was telling a story in rapid fire mandarin and that the other person was responding with equal fervour. Music history was a big class and students from several departments took this discipline, so Chanyeol wasn’t sure if both of these people had always been there.

He plopped on the chair next to them and offered a smile. The boy next to them had twinkling eyes and offered him his own half grin, his dimples so deep that they were essentially making indents on his cheeks whilst he outstretched his hand.

“Yixing. Exchange student from Changsha in China. I attend Peking University back in China. Senior.” Chanyeol grasped Yixing’s hand in his much larger one.

“Chanyeol. Senior here, I also use LOEY sometimes because I make music.” He responded. The person in front of Yixing went by the names Yifan and Kris and said as much whilst he gave Chanyeol a curt nod. Apparently he was a student there all this time. Chanyeol knew that he didn’t know everyone but was surprised, almost shy, that Yifan knew his musical works as LOEY and even followed his SoundCloud.

“Sing something for me!” Yixing demanded. Chanyeol looked around. Why was Professor Kim so late? He did not want to sing. Yixing seemed cool but being new was making him force himself to be overly social. Chanyeol knew all about that. He spent freshman year as the resident ‘Happy Virus’ and it took its toll on him. No one could be happy all the time after all. His lyrics to ‘Hand’ one of his most ambitious works was a testament to that.

Sensing his discomfort, Yixing decided he would start to sing first. So he told a distracted Chanyeol that it was a song from his hometown. As he began the song from that morning he saw Chanyeol begin to focus more on him. Glancing at the door and seeing that the Professor was still not in, Yixing continued, glad that Chanyeol seemed to enjoy his song. Eyes sharpened and pushing hair out of his face and behind his elf-like ears, Chanyeol stared down at Yixing.

Yixing paused as he felt the unusual energy radiating off of Chanyeol in waves. Before he could ask what was wrong, he received a wide smile. Yifan had long turned away, bored of his old friend’s conversation and far too acquainted with the same tired folk songs and missed Yixing’s face.

* * *

 

“So that’s the face of my soulmate. Hello Jukebox, or should I say Yixing? Beautiful voice, you need to stop waking me up at 3 am though. Oh finally, Professor Kim is here. You’ll want to pay attention. She’s amazing!” Chanyeol said to Yixing, a toothy smile on his face and what he hopes was a salacious wink, before he turns to face the abnormally late Professor Kim. Yixing was pretty cute, Chanyeol would have fun teasing him later.

 

**Author's Note:**

> And so you have it, tooth rotting fluff and hopefully a chuckle or two about Yixing's love for folk songs and Chanyeol swearing every two seconds. I hope to improve, thank you for reading. @MaskedXinger on twitter everyone, don't be a stranger!


End file.
